halloween
by analuchera
Summary: es la fiesta de httyd en halloween todos los personajes disfrazados lean y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_**Tenia idea de meterla en la gran historia que estoy creando gracias a VEDDARTHA pero le di vueltas al coco y pensé por que no lo hago en una historia bonus antes de los acontecimientos de la fiesta de Snoggletog de ellos, tuve que cambiar algo en el dibujo Astrid lleva una motosierra y la cambie por una hacha grande y espeluznante buuuuuuuuuu a tener miedo de ella y también la mascara la vería mas aterradora como la vais a imaginar que viéndola en el dibujo**_

_**0000**_

_Esto es berk esta a doce días al norte de calvario y algunos grados al sur de muérete de frió, esta situado justo en el meridiano de la desgracia, la única ventaja es nuestra otra celebración anual halloween, por que tiene ese nombre espeluznante no lo sabemos, pero con los dragones siguen viviendo con nosotros cada fiesta es única pero esta promete ser muy memorable _

Habían pasado dos años y el grupo de seis amigos ya tenían dieseis años estaban en la edad de casarse pero ahora no les importaba por que tenían una fiesta, una que no se perdían cuando estaba con los dragones luchado, pero ahora iba a ser mas divertido por que iban a disfrazar a sus amigos los dragones, el grupo quedo para

_hey chicos que vais hacer para esta noche ? - pregunto Patán

_es una sorpresa..– dijo Brutilda y fue interrumpida por su maldito hermano

_...ya lo veras esta noche – termino Brutacio

_por que tienes que termina mi frase idiota – le dijo cabreada su hermana gemela

_por que soy tu hermano ge- no pudo terminarlo por que su hermana se le echo encima y empezó a pegarle

Primero le pego una patada en el estomago, él le pego un puñetazo en la cara ella se lo devolvió retorciéndole el brazo y haciéndole gemir de dolor

_ay, ay duele mucho, estoy herido – dijo gimiendo de dolor

_mejor para ti por que te lo merecías – le dijo con maldad su hermana

Los demás se rieron de los dos y sus peleas de costumbre, la hermana tuvo que llevar a su hermano del pelo a su casa para prepares los dos para la noche, Patán se fue también para preparase seguido de Patapez, Astrid y Hipo se quedaron solos, los dos se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque , de camino de vuelta a la casa de Astrid y empezaron a hablar

_que vas a hacer para esta noche? - le pregunto a su novia (por que en ese tiempo todos lo sabían y no se metían por medio

_ya lo sabrás, puedo ir a tu casa a cambiarme? por que me pienso disfrazar – le pidió

_eres bienvenida cuando quieras pero no me des un susto – le contesto y la invito

_vale, entonces nos vemos después de que coja unas cosas no? - le dijo

_si, te voy a esperar aquí hasta que cojas todo lo que necesites – le dijo y ella entro a coger las cosas

Astrid entro en su casa fue a su habitación y fue a coger una bolsa que había preparado con todo para el disfraz, cuando tuvo todo fue a donde su novio la esperaba, fueron a casa del jefe ellos sabían que a estas horas no estaba el asín que Hipo dijo que también se iba a disfrazar y se cambio, solo se quito la chaqueta de piel y empezó a enredarse en cintas que aparecían viejas pero eran nuevas, un rato mas y Hipo no era Hipo era una momia, Astrid se rió por que tenia por novio una momia, Astrid subió a la habitación de su novio

También se cambio, se dejo su camisa pero las hombreras se las cambio por otras mas grandes y mas aterradoras, la falda igual que las hombreras pero en vez de picos calaveras y donde había calaveras alrededor de su cintura eran anillas doradas y una calavera aterradora en el medio de la cintura, se pinto debajo de los ojos un tono como si pareciera un muerto viviente y se dejo sus guantes de siempre que ella lleva, también se llevo con ella una hacha que el no vio, era mas grande que la suya parecía que había matado algo pero era pintura puesta en ella, con pinchos en la parte de abajo del mango y otra calavera en medio de la hacha doble

Mientras tanto con Hipo fue también a disfrazar a su amigo chimuelo con una calavera de un animal grande, cuando bajo Astrid por las escalera con el hacha apoyada en su hombro_ _que miedo da ella, me entran ganas de huir pero no puedo es mi novia- pensó_ él con una cara de miedo absoluto pero dejo de pensar por que en ese momento su novia llego a un palmo de el, le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo y que disfrute del momento, en el momento en que se separaron él le dio un cumplido

_estas aterradora para esta noche – le dijo

_gracias tu también lo estas, pero no se si te prefiero asín o como antes – le dijo bromeando con el

_pues yo te prefiero como antes la hermosa Astrid no la aterradora Astrid – le dijo también en broma menos lo de hermosa

_deja de hacerte el chulito – le dijo señalando le con su hacha

_vale , vale, pero no me mates – le dijo asustado de que cambio de idea de dejarlo vivo a matarlo

_que era broma no me sea asín – le dijo acariciándole el pelo que le salia de su disfraz _ anda vayámonos a ver lo que han echo lo chicos esta vez – le dijo y se fueron

Cuando se reunieron algunos se rieron del disfraz del otro pero se lo pasan bien, Patán iba con tanto pelo que parecía un lobo, el dijo que era un hombre lobo y aulló, se divirtieron con eso pero el intento ligar asín con Astrid pero cuan tito le enseño su arma se acojono del miedo, Patapez iba de muerto viviente, levaba el mismo chaleco pero con trozos de piel o tela, Brutilda de una bruja y le pego a su hermano con su escoba que llevaba con ella por que le dijo que era mucho mas fea que un troll mismo o una bruja con arrugas y nariz enorme con lunares, ella llevaba un vestido rojo, sombrero de bruja y nariz, Brutacio era un vampiro, llevaba una chaqueta elegante con una camisa blanca debajo con un pequeño vampiro en su cuello de camisa, también dientes puntiagudos y orejas, no llevaba su casco vikingo, el ultimo que vieron disfrazado era Bocón que iba de la muerte, con su guadaña, la túnica negra y con su dragón terror terrible llamado terri que era un gato negro

_guay Astrid eres todo miedo – le felicito su amiga

_tu también Brutilda – le devolvió el cumplido

_¡HEY QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA ¡– gritaron los dos sin cerebro que eran Brutacio y Patán

La música empezó a sonar y pareja de bailarines bailaron, se vieron a los cremallerus disfrazados de hidras, los gronckle de perro, los terrores de gatos, los pesadillas de camaleones enormes, Astrid consiguió llevar a Hipo a bailar y descubrieron que era un bailarín excelente, después del baile y cierto tiempo disfrutando todos felicitaron

_¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN¡ - todos gritaron

Astrid tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de su novio, el tenia miedo pero ella le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, Patán miraba a Hipo celoso de el, Patapez tenia muchas golosinas en las manos o brazos, Brutilda sentada en su escoba sujetada por chimuelo y con terri a su lado como su gato negro, su hermano mirándola con indiferencia y Bocón mirando su guadaña

Y si fue un halloween memorable

**fin**

_**0000**_

_**decime si os a gustado o no, acepto cualquier comentario , critica o lo que queráis al menos me divertí escribiéndolo gracias por la idea vedd**_

_**hasta otra y la historia que voy a hacer me lo estoy dando vueltas a lo mejor este fin de semana tengo por lo menos creo que la idea de como hacerlo que va a pasar no lo se pero cuando la tenga a lo mejor os quedáis con ganas de mas hasta otra**_


	2. Nota

_**Esto es para los que nose si miran mi perfil de fanfiction o no, pero es para informar, si alguien tiene preguntas tengo tumbrl me llamo analuchera y un facebook en el cual soy Analuchera analuchera , para que me digas lo que penseis o preguntar o tambien ayudarme a mejorar + o si alguien tiene una buena idea y no sabe como usarla me gustaria ayudarla/ayudarlo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECORDAR FACEBOOK :<em> Analuchera analuchera**

_**RECORDAR TUMBRL : **_**Analuchera**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esto lo pongo en todas mis historias por si alguien no se a enterado<strong>


End file.
